encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Doritos
Doritos /dɵˈriːtoʊz/ is a brand of seasoned tortilla chips produced since 1964 by American food companyFrito-Lay (a wholly owned subsidiary of PepsiCo).[1][2] History An animatronic vending machine featuring The Frito Kid, outside of Casa De Fritos in 1972. The original product was made at the Casa de Fritos at Disneyland in Anaheim, California. Using surplus tortillas, the company-ownedRESTAURANT cut them up and fried them (as in traditional Mexican chips called totopos) and added basic seasoning, resembling the Mexican chilaquiles, but in this case being dry. Arch West was the Vice President ofMARKETING of Frito-Lay at the time, and noticed their popularity. He made a deal with Alex Foods in 1964, the provider of many items for Casa de Fritos at Disneyland, and produced the chips for a short time regionally, before it was overwhelmed by the volume, and Frito-Lay moved the production in-house to its Tulsa plant.[3] "Doritos" were released nationwide in 1966, the first tortilla chip to be launched nationally in the United States.[4] The name derives from the Mexican Spanish doradito, meaning "little golden thing" or "little golden boy".[5] In a television special on the National Geographic Channel about Ultimate Factories, season 5 episode 6, it was said that Doritos is a $4 billion a year product. This made it the number one seller in corn based chips; it is theSECOND leading seller behind Lay's Potato Chip, another Frito Lay product. According to Information Resources International, in 1993, Doritos earned $1.3 billion in retail sales, one-third of the total Frito-Lay sales for the year. Nevertheless, in the costliest redesign in Frito-Lay history, in 1994 the company spent $50 million to redesign Doritos to make the chips 20% larger, 15% thinner, and rounded the edges of the chip. Roger J. Berdusco, the vice president of tortilla chipMARKETING, said a primary reason for the change was "greater competition from restaurant-style tortilla chips, that are larger and more strongly seasoned".[6] The design change was the result of a two-yearMARKET research study that involved 5,000 chip eaters. The new design gave each chip rounded corners, making it easier to eat and reducing the scrap resulting from broken corners. Each chip was also given more seasoning, resulting in a stronger flavor. The redesigned chips were released in four flavors beginning in January 1995.[6] The previous Doritos logo can still be seen on the popular Nacho Cheese flavor. In the United States, Frito-Lay eliminated trans fat from all Doritos varieties in 2002. The same year, the Doritos brand began complying with U.S. Food and Drug Administration labeling regulations, four years before the regulations became mandatory.[7] The company was sued in 2003 by Charles Grady, who claimed that his throat had been damaged because of eating Doritos. According to him, the shape and rigidity of the chips made them inherently dangerous. Grady attempted to admit into evidence a study by a former chemistry professor thatCALCULATED how best to safely swallow the chips. The Pennsylvania Supreme Court later ruled that the study did not meet scientific standards and could not be presented as evidence.[7] In 2005, Doritos sales in the United States fell by 1.7% to $595 million. To increase sales in 2006, the company launched several new flavors, a new label, and more bilingual advertising. Frito-Lay vice president Joe Ennen described this as "the most significant rebranding and relaunch in Doritos' 38-year history".[8] On February 21, 2013, the Doritos logo was changed again,[9] and the advertising slogan "FOR THE BOLD" adopted.[10] The logo change was unannounced and can now be seen on all flavors of Doritos, though some bags of the Nacho Cheese flavor still maintain the 2005 logo. In 2015, Doritos introduced a limited edition Rainbow Doritos product, which were only available to those making a minimum donation of $10 to the It Gets Better Project, a non-profit organization that supports LGBT youth.[11] The promotion raised $100,000 for the organization, and was met with controversy.[12] Ingredients The plain chips are made of ground corn, vegetable oil, and salt. Other ingredients vary across the flavored chip varieties. Doritos made for the USMARKET generally do not use pork derived animal rennet in the making of the cheese flavorings used on the chip.[13] *Nacho Cheese Doritos ingredients (U.S.), in order of percent of product: whole corn, vegetable oil (corn, soybean, and/or sunflower oil), salt, cheddar cheese (milk, cheese cultures, salt, enzymes), maltodextrin, whey, monosodium glutamate, buttermilk solids, romano cheese (part skim cow's milk, cheese cultures, salt, enzymes), whey protein concentrate, onion powder, partially hydrogenated soybean and cottonseed oil, corn flour, disodium phosphate,lactose, natural and artificial flavor, dextrose, tomato powder, spices, lactic acid, artificial color (including Yellow 6, Yellow 5, Red 40), citric acid, sugar, garlic powder, red and green bell pepper powder, sodium caseinate, disodium inosinate, disodium guanylate, nonfat milk solids, whey protein isolate, corn syrup solids[14] In 1996, The Onion, a satirical newspaper and website, featured an article with the headline "Doritos Celebrates One Millionth Ingredient", Lampooning Frito-Lay for the sheer number of ingredientsFOUND in Doritos.[15] Concerns have been raised that the oils, chemically engineered, flavorings and additives used may be unhealthy. Question: How many Doritos do you eat in a sitting? If youANSWERED more than 12, you’re eating more than a “legal” serving size. That’s right, only 12 Doritos count as a serving. The tiny serving is 150 calories, including 1 gram of saturated fat, 180 mg of sodium (8% of the daily max) and practically no vitamins and minerals. The one bright spot – 2 grams of fiber.[16] [17] Flavors "Nacho Cheese" flavored Doritos Doritos are sold in many countries worldwide in assorted flavors. They launched nationally in the United States in 1967,[18] and proved successful, but additionalMARKET research revealed that many consumers outside the Southwest and West considered the chip to be too bland—not spicy enough for what was perceived as a Mexican snack. Frito-Lay therefore developed taco-flavored Doritos, which were introduced nationally in 1968 and were a tremendous success. Four years later, national distribution began of nacho cheese-flavored Doritos, which were also a hit, and for a short run at the end of the 1970s, the Sour Cream and Onion flavored chips were available, but were discontinued in the early 1980s. A Sesame seed flavor was also available for a short time in the late 1970s.[19] Cool Ranch/Cool Original (known for a time as Cooler Ranch) flavor was released in 1986. In the 1990s, in partnership with parent company PepsiCo's fast food brands, two new flavors of Doritos were introduced, Taco Bell's Taco Supreme (incorporating a "beef" flavoring that was quite different from the original 1960s "Taco" incarnation) and Pizza Hut's Pizza Cravers. After PepsiCo spun off its restaurant division in 1997, the flavors were simply renamed taco and pizza, respectively, with the pizza flavor discontinued in some markets. At around the same time, due to the popularity of Frito-Lay's Tostitos brand the unflavored Toasted Corn was briefly discontinued, then brought back. In 2007 in several markets, there was briefly a Nacho Chipotle Ranch Ripple flavor. In 2008, the Taco Bell flavor was temporarily re-released under the "Back by Popular Demand" label along with Four Cheese. In 1990, Jumpin' Jack Monterey Cheese flavored Doritos were introduced. This flavor was later discontinued. Also in the 1990s, Doritos had a flavor in Canada called Texas Tang. The flavor was only available for a few years before it was removed from their flavor line-up. In 1995, Chester's Cheese Doritos were available for a limited time. This flavor introduced the familiar Cheetos flavor cheese on the typical Doritos tortilla chip.[20] In 1997, Spicy Nacho was introduced. For a brief period in 2004, Doritos introduced new shape and form called "Rollitos", which were corn chips shaped into small tubes, like a regular triangular Dorito was "rolled" up. Rollitos flavors included Nacho Cheesier, Zesty Taco, Cooler Ranch and Queso Picante. In 2013 This idea was reintroduced rebranded as "Dinamitas", or little sticks of dynamite. The only flavor available is chili and lime. Dinamitas differs slightly in style than Rollitos. Rollitos had the chips baked, the tube formed with an oil-submersible box press to fry. Currently it is rolled into a tube before the baking and frying, a much simpler process.[21] Five versions of "Doritos Collisions", which include two different flavors in the same bag, have been produced. Those varieties of Doritos Collisions are Hot Wings/Blue Cheese, Zesty Taco/Chipotle Ranch, Habanero/Guacamole, Cheesy Enchilada/Sour Cream, and Pizza Cravers/Ranch.[22] In 2007, Doritos ran a campaign called "Doritos X-13D Flavor Experiment" where black, unidentified bags of Doritos were on the market for consumers to identify and name the flavor. The only flavor identification on these chips was "All American Classic". The clam chowder bag. Reincarnations and relaunches of the Taco Doritos, including the 2008 "Back By Popular Demand" campaign, were thought to differ from the original Taco flavor. (A sour cream flavor had been added to the formula around 1985.)[clarification needed] The taco chips included in the Zesty Taco and Chipotle Ranch "Collisions" bags were thought by customers to be very close to the original, but were later discontinued in most of the United States.[23] In late 2010 the taco flavor recipe that was used in the 1980s returned in a limited edition "retro" styled bag incorporating the original Doritos logo, and in early 2011 the company announced that this incarnation would remain in the permanent product line-up.[24] In 2008, Doritos debuted a "mystery flavor" Quests withPRIZES being given as puzzles were solved. The mystery flavor was Mountain Dew.[25] In 2009, Doritos released some new flavors under the banner "Doritos Late Night": "Tacos at Midnight" and "Last Call Jalapeño Popper". They also modified the X-13D Flavor as All Nighter Cheeseburger. 2010 saw the release ofTHREE successively spicy "Degree Burn" flavors (Blazin' Jalapeño/Jalapeño Fire, Fiery Buffalo and Scorchin' Habanero), cross promoted to "cool down" with Pepsi's lime "Cease Fire/Max Citrus Freeze", and the wasabi flavored Mr. Dragon's Fire Chips. 2010 saw the introduction of Doritos to New Zealand and with it flavors including Nacho Cheese, Cheese Supreme, Salted, and Salsa. This year also saw the original Taco flavor of Doritos revived in the original packaging design. In the spring of 2011, a Tapatio hot sauce flavor was released. In February 2011, Doritos Canada ran a competition to write the end of a commercial for two new flavors ("OnionRINGS n' Ketchup" and "Buffalo Wings n' Ranch"), and to vote for which of the two flavors would be taken off shelves when the contest ended. Onion Rings n' Ketchup received the most votes and remained on sale.[26] In the spring of 2015, Doritos Roulette was released to USMARKETS for a limited time. While all chips appeared to look the same on the outside, one out of every six chips would be extra spicy.[27] Owing to the spicy nature of one variety contained in the pack, in July 2015 a school in the UK reported an incident where a student "suffered some difficulty breathing after eating one".[28] Marketing The brand's marketing campaigns have included many television commercials featuring Avery Schreiber,[29] Jay Leno,[2] and Ali Landry,[30] as well as product placement in movies, such as Wayne's World.[31] Super Bowl For many years, Doritos advertised heavily during the Super Bowl. According to Thomas L. Harris's Value-Added Public Relations, "the most-used single video news release of 1995" was a Doritos Super Bowl Commercial featuring recently defeated US state governors Mario Cuomo and Ann Richards. The pair were discussing change and the ad ended with viewers aware that the change they referred to was not political, but rather a new packaging for Doritos. The ad generated a greatDEAL of publicity before it ever ran and much discussion afterward. The governors later parodied their ad; when they were interviewed on the CBS news program 60 Minutes, the two were often seen eating Doritos.[32] In 1998, Doritos cast former Miss USA Ali Landry in a new Super Bowl Commercial. In the ad, filmed in a Laundromat, she plays a sexy customer who catches Doritos chips in her mouth as they come flying helter-skelter. The ad was such a success that Frito-Lay signed Landry, who became known as "The Doritos Girl," to aTHREE-year contract.[33] For Super Bowl XLI, Doritos launched a contest, Crash the Super Bowl, to allow consumers to create their own Doritos commercial. The general public was allowed to vote for their favorite of five finalists. According to Doritos, the vote was so close that just before the game the company decided to run two of the ads rather than just one. Both commercials finished highly in ratings of commercials during this Super Bowl.[34] The following year, Doritos sponsored a contest to find a musician to feature in a Super Bowl ad. Although the ad, featuring winner Kina Grannis,GENERATED a lot of publicity, it ranked last in popularity among the program's ads.[35] For Super Bowl XLIII, Doritos relaunched the fan-created commercials, with the winning vote going to the "Free Doritos" ad, which featured an office worker (Comedian Steve Booth) with a snow globe (believing it to be a crystal ball) "predicting" that everyone in the office would get free Doritos, then subsequently throws the snow globe into a vending machineSELLING nothing but Nacho Cheese & Cool Ranch Doritos.[36] The commercial was ranked by the USA Today Super Bowl Ad Meter as the best ad for the year, earning the creators of the ad – Joe and Dave Herbert – a $1 millionPRIZE.[37] They again aired two ads during the game ads and theSECOND place ad also placed in the top five according to USA Today. This ad featured a guy who discovers that each crunch from his bag of Doritos causes whatever is on his mind to become reality (until he runs out of chips). Another popular commercial from the group of finalist included an executive making a presentation to other executives on a new (fictional) Doritos flavor called "Doritos Beer", which, as the name implies, is beer-flavored Doritos, with each chip containing as much alcohol as an equivalent of a 16-oz. can of beer. The executive making the presentation, eating the beer-flavored chips, ends up drunk on the chips and is down to his underwear and a tie by the end of the commercial.[38] For Super Bowl XLIV, four ads were entered, and if three of the commercials sweep the top three positions in that year's Ad Meter contest, all of the creators would be awarded a total of $5 million, broken down as $1 million for first place, $600,000 forSECOND and $400,000 for third, plus each maker would get an additional $1 million.[39] For the Super Bowl XLIII as aired in Canada, Doritos aired the "Chip Hat" commercial [40] advertising their new "unidentified flavor" chip flavor that offers a prize of CDN $25,000 + 1% of all associated sales to someone that can both name, and create an ad for the new flavor.[41] The new winning name, Scream Cheese (or, in French, Fromage Fracassant), was submitted by Ryan Coopersmith of Montreal. For the Super Bowl XLIV Doritos aired the "House Rules" commercial, as a "Crash the Super Bowl" finalist. It was ranked by ADBOWL as the second best ad of the year. For Super Bowl XLVI, an ad aired featuring a Grandma and a baby attempting to get a bag of Doritos by a slingshotACTIVATED by a wheelchair. The bag was stolen by a child, constantly teasing them in the process. The baby reaches the bag and steals it back with just enough force to reach it. Flattering the child, Grandma and the baby eat the Doritos with ease. For Super Bowl XLIX, the ad was about a dad giving his bag of Doritos to his son "when pigs fly". Other In 2008, Doritos were promoted by an "out-of-this-world"ADVERTISING CAMPAIGN, literally beaming a 30-second advertisement for Doritos brand tortilla chips into a planetary system 42 light years away. The project was in collaboration with EISCAT Space Center in Svalbard, Norway. The "You Make It, We'll Play It" contest chose the winning advertisement that was transmitted on June 12, 2008. The ad was beamed towards a distant star within the Ursa Major constellation that is orbited by planets which may harbor life.[42] Doritos was the main sponsor of Wolverhampton Wanderers for the 2002/03 and 2003/04 seasons, the latter of which was spent in the Premier League. Doritos officially sponsored the "Hail to the Cheese Stephen Colbert's Nacho Cheese Doritos 2008 Presidential Campaign Coverage."[43] The money given to Colbert could not be used toDIRECTLY fund his campaign, so he used the money to fund The Colbert Report. He claimed that he would not use his show to plug Doritos, but plugged the chips during these claims. After the campaign flopped, Colbert joked that his "body will stop producing bright orange waste."[44] In March 2008, Colbert partnered with Doritos, specifically the Spicy Sweet Chili flavor, to promote his Philadelphia-based coverage of the Pennsylvania primaries.[45] In 2010, Doritos Canada launched a "Viralocity" competition, asking the public to name a new flavor and to produce an online video advertising the fictional new flavor, Natalie Armstrong submitted her video before she received the most points based on numerous factors, including most widely viewed, wins aCASH PRIZE.[46] In 2010, Doritos launched for the first time in New Zealand with Nacho Cheese, Cheese Supreme, Salsa, and Salted flavors. It replaced the long-running CC'sbrand. On September 20, 2011, retired Frito-LayMARKETING executive Arch West, who was credited for creating Doritos as the first national tortilla chip brand, died in Dallas at age 97.[47] It is said that corporate response showed little enthusiasm to the tortilla chip idea, but moreMARKETING research led to the Doritos release. To coincide with the 50th anniversary of Taco Bell, Doritos and Taco Bell partnered to form the Doritos Locos Tacos, introduced on March 8, 2012. The tacois a standard Crunchy Taco. The taco comes either as a Doritos Locos Taco Supreme (ground beef, lettuce, diced tomatoes, shredded cheese, and sour cream), or a Regular Doritos Locos Taco (ground beef, lettuce, and shredded cheese), but the taco shell is made out of Nacho Cheese Doritos.[48] From 1978 to 1997, both Taco Bell and Doritos were under the same corporate umbrella within PepsiCo until PepsiCo spun off its restaurant business into what would eventually become Yum! Brands. In March 2012, a new line of Doritos were introduced: Doritos Jacked. The chips are 40% larger than standard Doritos.[49] In March 2013, Doritos redesigned its packaging and logo as part of its first globalMARKETING campaign. The "For the Bold" campaign will usecrowdsourcing initiatives from 37 countries, emphasizing Dorito's focus on its consumers "living for the moment" attitude. The campaign kicked off at theSouth by Southwest Music Conference.[50] In April 2013, Doritos released Doritos Locos Chips with Nacho Cheese and Cool Ranch to match Taco Bells campaign. In July 2014, 7-11 released a new snack called Doritos Loaded. Current flavours of Doritos (November 2014)MARKETED in Canada are Nacho Cheese, Zesty Cheese, Cool Ranch, Spicy Nacho, Jalapeño Cheddar, Intense Pickle, Roulette (Nacho Cheese with 1 in 7 chips being hot) and Sweet Chili Heat. Brief stints of Jacked, Taco, Guacamole, Locos Nacho (taco and nacho), Locos Cool Ranch (taco and cool ranch) and Ketchup have been introduced with Guacamole lined to make a return in early 2015. Doritos Roasted Corn, Tipatio Hot Sauce, and Salsa Verde are also popular American flavors.Other Lines of Doritos are Doritos Jacked flavors such as Buffalo Wings and Spicy Street Taco and the Dynamitas flavor lines shaped in tubes. Dynamitas come in flavors such as Chile Limon, Nacho Picoso, and Spicy Habanero flavors.[51] Doritos 3D's The Doritos 3D's line was introduced in the 1990s. These now discontinued snacks have been described as "Doritos-meets-Bugles".[52] Flavors included Jalapeño Cheddar, Nacho Cheese and Zesty Ranch.[53] In 2015, the Doritos 3D's line was reintroduced with Doritos Jacked 3D.[54] Category:Brand name snack foods Category:Frito-Lay brands Category:1966 introductions